My Last and Only Friend
by artistontheloose
Summary: A normal Aperture test subject passes through test chamber 17 for the first time, never to be the same again.


Not super, just fun writing. I don't own portal or the adorable, loving, faithful, and welcoming companion cube. Enjoy!

"The Vital Apparatus Vent will deliver a weighted Companion Cube in three, two, one" *thud*

"YES! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

Welcome... to my mind, where nothing matters more than saving the beloved Companion Cube. During my first run through test chamber 17, it was nothing more than a metal cube with a heart painted on it. But then, about halfway through, I realized something. This may be the only "friend" I'll ever have for the remaining duration of my life. I had a hunch that that wouldn't be much longer.

After this realization, I began to enjoy the remainder of this test more than any test I had ever completed. It was just me and the Companion Cube, all the way. It always made me happy to think that I would have a friend that would listen to me during the madness of these tests. I would never be alone, even in the midst of my greatest fears. And even if it never talked back to me, It was always loyal, and it would never threaten to stab me! There was nothing I couldn't do with my Companion Cube. Who could ask for a better friend?

As I hopped onto the cube to get to the last section of the test, I heard these words that will haunt me for the rest of my life, "It looks like the weighted Companion Cube brought you great luck! However, the weighted Companion Cube cannot accompany you for the rest of the test, and unfortunately, must be euthanized"

"...What?... No... No! NO! NEVER!"

"The Companion Cube cannot continue through the testing. You MUST euthanize it!"

"No..."

These words then led me to a state of mind that I have yet to escape. I made a vow that day, that I would someday, somehow, get out of there, and save the Companion Cube. It doesn't deserve this! Not after all it had done for me! Without it I would be stuck in one spot forever, with no place to go and no friend to listen to me.

"Don't worry Cubie... I'm not going to let the mean old robot burn you... We'll just stay here... forever if it takes that long... Just you and me, best of friends..."

I paced around the testing area, grasping the Cube in my arms thinking of how the heck we were going to get out of there. I started to explore the area looking for ways out. After some scavenging, we found a panel in the wall that was further outward than the others. There was a small space between the wall and the panel where you could see a small sliver of a secret room behind the walls of test chamber 17. I grasped the portal gun and shot a blue portal on the wall inside. I then turned and shot an orange portal in front of me and walked through carrying the Cube. The room wasn't too big, only about two feet long and five feet wide- just enough room to fit both the Companion Cube and I.

I sat in the corner of that room for longer than I can remember. Time slowly passed as I sat pondering while carefully tracing the bright pink heart on the cube over and over and over again. I would stare into the bland grey walls of the testing chamber, slowly loosing my , I heard footsteps.

"No... they've found me... They've come to take you away! Stay away!"

I heard a voice coming through the small crack. It said "Ma'am either you proceed with testing and euthanize the cube, or we'll have to take you away"

"NO! STAY AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FRIEND AWAY! NO!"

"Alright then, your choice. You can try again next time. Take her away"

These series of events occurred more than I can remember. All I could think of each time they threw me back into the test chamber was how to save the cube. I have been thrown into the test chamber for, I have decided, the last time. I can't just sit there forever. Even if I did throw the cube into the eauthanizer, I would hardly be able to live with myself throughout the rest of the tests. Not to mention that I had a feeling I wouldn't be living much longer otherwise.

So I've made a decision. If the cube dies, I die with it. I'm walking over to the eauthanizer now, while silent tears drip slowly down my face. The familiar, terrorizing words barely pass through my ears as I stroke the tiny pink heart on the cold, welcoming metal of my beloved companion. I push the red button and watch the metal cover on the eauthanizer move away slowly. After carrying the cube over to the incinerator, I'm now resting the cube on the ledge, squeezing it for one last time. "I will always love you Cubie...", I whispered softly into the scratched, worn surface of my only friend. For a moment, I could have sworn I heard a faint whisper come from the depths of the cube that said "I love you too"

The terrible heat, promising death, made tiny beads of sweat mix with my tears as I gazed down into the pit. Now was the time. There was nothing left for me here the cube did not live. So, I shut my eyes tight and counted down in a trembling whisper, "Th..th... three..." My arms were shaking uncontrollably trying to keep hold of the cube and I wouldn't be able to stand the pressure much longer. "t..tt...two" the cube was starting to slip out of my sweaty hands and I struggled to grasp it. "One!" I made the mistake of opening my eyes as I unwillingly loosened my grasp on the cube. I stood in shock as I watched my friend tumble down into the fiery depths of the euthanizer. "no..." I heard the faint splash and knew it was over. Now it was my turn.

I readied myself to jump and just as I lifted off of my feet I landed on hard metal. Confused, I pushed up and slid off of the slanted metal cover over the eauthanizer. It had closed, with me on the wrong side. "NO!"

"You euthanized your faithful companion cube. Congratulations."

"I KNOW! DON'T RUB IT IN YOU MONSTER! I was supposed to go with it..."

I was right about not being able to go on. I then lied down where I was, curled up into a little ball, wishing I were dead. I was already dead in the heart. I had thrown that down the hole with my cube. So I just lied there until I cried myself into an endless, lonely sleep.

*whoosh* "The Vital Apparatus Vent will deliver a Weighted Companion Cube in three, two, one" *thud*

"huh, this one's got a heart on it...hmm... heh... heh.."


End file.
